


Darkness Calling: The Last Death Eater

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Get me a child. I shall bend him to my will."Such are the words of Lord Voldemort to his newest Death Eater. However, even the cruellest of women have hearts, and the child Bella finds wasn't quite what he was expecting...Very big, epic AU with many OCs.





	1. Bellatrix's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Bellatrix Black took another step along the dimly lit corridor. She felt her heart thudding in her chest - _Ba-bum! Ba-bum! Ba-bum! Ba-bum!_ \- as she neared the wooden door.

" _Nox!_ " she whispered, and her wand-light went out. She shivered, and she wished that she had had time to put on a thicker robe. But she had dressed in a hurry, and snuck out before her sisters could wake and see her go.

But she _had_ to see him. She had to meet the Dark Lord and become one of those great wizards, his loyal slaves, the Death Eaters.

She got to the door at last, gathered up all her courage, and went in.

All the other Death Eaters had gone, and the Dark Lord was alone in the wide, spacious hall. Bella approached him nervously, and knelt at his feet.

"So, at last, one of the fabled Blacks deigns to join the ranks of my loyal servants." he said in that high, cold voice, and Bella was certain that she could detect a hint of a sneer. "Tell me, which sister are you?"

"Bellatrix." she said, still not looking up. "The eldest."

"It must be a great honour for me to have you among my ranks." he sneered. "Unless, of course, you have come for some other purpose?"

"Oh, no, my Lord." she gushed in terror. "The honour is all mine, for I would like nothing better than to serve you."

"Arise." he commanded. His voice sent shivers down her spine, repulsive yet attracting, so cold and yet so inviting. "You are my first female Death Eater. Thus, for you, I have a very special task, and also, a very special initiation rite."

"Anything, anything for you, my Lord." she said as she rose to her feet.

"You must find" he said, "a child for me. One who is in attendance at Hogwarts, one who no-one will suspect, and you must bend him to my will. He will perform countless tasks for me and, when the time is right, he shall leave Hogwarts and be inducted into the ranks of the Death Eaters, in a position of honour at my right hand. By this time, his work will be done. We shall have overthrown the Ministry of Magic, and, with his help, Hogwarts, and, Bellatrix, while this boy is at my right hand, you shall be at my left. Do you understand, Bellatrix?"

"Yes, my Lord." whispered Bella, almost inaudibly.

"Then let me seal it." he whispered, his voice equally low. Suddenly, he darted forwards, then he held her in a grip of iron, pulling the bottom of her robe up at one side to touch the bare skin of her thigh.

He tugged at her cloak, and she gasped nervously as the clasp flew undone, the pool of black velvet hitting the floor. Her robe followed, her slip, and his sharp nails slashed at the lace of her knickers so that they hit the floor. She wore no bra.

Standing naked in the cold hall, Bella shivered, then cried out as the Dark Lord pushed her down. He pulled up his robes.

His silvery-white manhood was erect, and it was short and thin, like a brittle twig. He thrust it inside and she gasped. Even his most private parts were sharp as knives. He pulled out and thrust in again, and she winced and cried out.

They kept at this painful dance for some time. It was the same on both sides: no pleasure for her, no pleasure for him. At last, he came inside her, Bella flinching, gibbering in fear, wondering how he could do this when he had no love, no mercy, and wondering whether he would kill her. This hadn't been how she had planned on losing her virginity!

She was glad to gather up all her clothes, and begin to put them on, but the Dark Lord held up a finger. He took his wand and pointed it at her womanhood. He muttered an incantation and Bellatrix felt a blinding, burning pain as the opening sealed.

"Now no other man can reach you." he told her. "It is so that you will always remember your vow to me."

She succeeded in holding it together until she was well into the passageway whence she had come. Once in there, she burst noisily and violently into tears, her new master's words echoing in her ears behind her:

"Remember, Bellatrix, the child! I don't care if it takes you sixty minutes or sixty years, just get me my child!"


	2. Enter: Posy!

 

I was in the kitchen making myself some toast when the doorbell rang.

Mum put down her spatula - she had been making dinner, which wasn't to be for another couple of hours yet - hence the toast - but there were fancy preparatory bits - and began to untie her apron.

"I'll get it!" I cried, springing to my feet. I ran out of the kitchen into the hallway and fumbled for a minute with the keys. Eventually, I got the door open, and stood aside to let the visitor in.

 She was a very official-looking woman. She had black hair screwed up into a bun and square glasses and she wore a long dress and coat.

 "Good morning." she said in a sharp, crisp voice. I stepped aside and let her in.

Mum led her into the living-room and gestured for her to sit down. She cast an approving eye over me. "Am I to understand that this is Josephine Thompson?"

 "Yes." Mum replied. "Why, do you want to speak to her?"

 "I do." she said, and I sat down on the sofa next to Mum.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts School." she began. "Before I explain my purpose here, I must first explain to you something that you have been told is nonsense all your lives." She paused. "In this world, there are people that we call Muggles. This is you, Mrs. Thompson. However, there are also people who can perform spells - witches and wizards." She paused here, and we stared at her in amazement. Mum looked as though she thought Professor McGonagall was having her on, but I - who had always been considered an imaginative child - believed her entirely. She continued. "It is quite common for witches and wizards to be born to non-magic people - as I said before, Muggles. I am here because the Ministry of Magic has identified Josephine as one such witch."

 "Oooh!" I said, at the same time as Mum said:

 "I don't believe you. You can get out of my house and take your Muggles and your Ministry of Magic with you!"

 Professor McGonagall smiled. "I often encounter that approach. Do you have memories of strange incidents surrounding Josephine? Perhaps when she was between seven and nine years of age?"

Mum nodded. I knew she was thinking of the time I cut my fringe off because I didn't like it, and overnight, it grew back so that I could get it done properly by a hairdresser, or perhaps the time I flew into a redwood tree to rescue a cat, or maybe even the time I had planted a row of tulip bulbs, and within thirty seconds, a previously empty flowerbed was alive with fully-fledged chrysanthemums, roses, narcissi, bluebells, poppies, dahlias and asters - and not a single tulip in sight!

 I smiled. I knew she was won.

 "So, presuming Posy _is_ a witch," she said, "What are we to do?"

Professor McGonagall smiled again. This was plainly the bit she had been waiting for. "As I said, I come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is necessary that Josephine is provided with schooling, to avoid detection by Muggles - in the cases of Muggles with wizarding children, this is unavoidable - and Hogwarts is the only wizarding school in the country. There are no fees, and a bag of wizarding money will be presented to you to cover the cost of uniform, books, a wand, and other necessities. Will you send Josephine?"

 Mum thought for a minute. "Yes." she said eventually.

 Professor McGonagall smiled once more. "Good." she said. She pulled a letter from out of her pocket. "Please read this. Most children only get the letter, but Muggle-born witches and wizards must have someone from the school to come and explain to them. Good day." And she let herself out.

Once she had gone, I turned to Mum. "All things considered, I'd say you took that rather well."


	3. The Noble Name of Lestrange

_Eleven Years Previously_

Rodolphus picked up his struggling wife and carried her to the bedroom. He tore her robes over her head and yanked her knickers off. She looked up at him, cold fury in her green eyes.

"I won't let you do this!" she said, her voice dangerously low.

"I _will have my son_ , Bellatrix!" he growled back at her. "There must always be a boy to carry on the noble name of Lestrange!"

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at her. Invisible ropes slithered from the tip and bound her hands. Her legs were left open, for access's sake. He pointed his wand at his manhood. At once, it became hard and erect. He lowered himself over his wife - and she kicked him in the balls.

"YOU STUPID WITCH!" he howled, and landed a blow on the side of her face.

She kicked him once again in the place she had kicked him before and, wresting her hands free, followed up with a punch there for good measure. He held her down furiously, then prodded her hard between the legs. Encountering a barrier, he pushed harder, so that the seal placed there fifteen years previously broke, and Bella felt a blinding pain that only served to fuel her fury. She punched her husband, scratched at his face, all while he pumped, harder and harder. She was trapped beneath him, but that didn't stop her rolling over and making several valiant efforts to get to her wand, or his - either would do. Rodolphus, seeing that he would get nowhere by natural means, pulled out and grabbed his wand. Holding her down as she struggled furiously, he pointed it at her stomach.

" _Fecundio!"_

She paled at the incantation, recognising it instantly.

"You won't get away with this!" she said angrily, her voice rising to a shriek.

"Oh, won't I?" he replied mockingly.

"Rape and reproductive coercion!" she cried. "They are against Muggle law!"

At this, his face contorted into a mask of madness. "You filthy blood traitor!" he bellowed at his wife. She rolled away from the blow and slid off the bed. "What are you going to do, tell the Muggle Minister that your husband cast a spell on you to make you pregnant?!"

Bella had gathered up her clothes and had been putting them on as he spoke. When she was fully dressed, she turned to him, venom in her black eyes and her icy voice.

"I hope that the baby is a girl." she told him. "I hope it's a prissy, pink, frilly, ribboned, pathetic, miserable _girl!"_

And with that, she turned and left.

***

_Nine Months Later_  

"Just relax, now, Bella, it's all over."

Bella followed her sister's command and snuggled into the sheets. She lay in bed, in one of the spare rooms at Malfoy Manor, and her two sisters and Lucius Malfoy were with her. Andromeda had got some hot water, and had washed the baby, and was now towelling off her little niece. Lucius, several minutes ago, had seen off a large snowy owl, which now returned. His wife came away from Bella's bed, and took the letter from the owl's outstretched talon. She read it, and put it down with an expression of distaste on her face.

"He is disappointed that the baby is a girl and not a boy, he wants a boy next time, and she is to be called Ritaseraphina after his mother and grandmother, and Rodolphina after him." Cissy looked up. "What a charming husband. I notice that he doesn't ask if you're alright."

Bella nodded. "He never liked me much. I do wish that Father had chosen a husband who was at least considerate, if not kind. I'm glad you got lucky, Cissy."

Narcissa looked over at her husband, who came across the room to put an arm around her, and she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Bella sighed inwardly. Cissy looked so white and wan, worn out with the stress of helping Bella with her baby. Lucius rested a hand on his wife's swollen stomach. Bella felt cruel to have Cissy playing midwife, when she was almost ready to give birth herself.

There was an angry roar from downstairs, and Cissy sprang once more into action.

"I suppose I'd better go." she said sadly. "I do feel guilty about leaving Draco with Dobby. The poor elf does love children, but Draco can be inclined to throw his weight about." With that, she swept from the room.

Andromeda crossed the room to where her sister lay. She gave her the baby.

"She looks just like you." she offered shyly.

Bellatrix put an arm round her, pulled her down, and kissed her. Not for worlds would she have abandoned her youngest and most vulnerable sister when she had been disowned and thrown from the house. She, as the eldest, had always been fiercely, lovingly protective of Narcissa and Andromeda, and now she intended to show the same loyal care to the daughter she held in her arms.

"Ritaseraphina Rodolphina Lestrange." she said with a sigh.

"Ritaseraphina Rodolphina Bellatrix Lestrange." corrected Lucius with a smile. "You were the one who brought the kid into the world, and you'll be the one, knowing Lestrange, who'll bring her into adulthood, as well. She deserves some sort of tribute to you in her name."

Bellatrix smiled at him, feeling warm and respected. Not only was Lucius smiling at her, Dromeda was, too. She snuggled Ritaseraphina further info her chest.

"My precious little one." she whispered, as she watched the girl sleep. She felt so happy, that in her life, starved of love and affection at home, she at last had something to cling to, something to mother. She wanted to protect Ritaseraphina against all the horrors of the world, wanted her to grow up, a cherished and guarded little flower. She refused to involve the little girl in the affairs of the Death Eaters, refused to share with her the secret of her mother's task, so that Ritaseraphina, at least, would live life as Bella wished she had lived. She loved her little daughter, loved her more than anything else in the world.

It is such a pity, I feel, that they could not be together for much longer.


End file.
